Days Until Heartbreak/Making History
i'd do anything for you why, it's a mystery but i want us to be together making history part three of Days Until Heartbreak I must have fainted after that because when I wake up, I'm in a small leafy den. Probably some poor cat hiding under a bush. I lay there for a long time, not in the mood to deal with whatever life was going to throw at me today. Finally, I am unable to stand it. I push myself out of the nest and head outside. To my surprise, Ice is sitting there, cleaning out his pelt. "How did I get here?" Ice turns but he doesn't smile (for once). "I found you in the forest, collasped and sobbing. You seemed to need a home at the moment." "Thanks," I murmur, "I mean it." He shrugs, "I have prey if you need it. I'm going to the stream for a drink. You can leave whenever. I don't need you to say goodbye or anything. You wouldn't give it to me anyways." I frown at his odd behaivior. "Usually you'd fight for a chance with me," I mew, "What's going on with you?" Ice looks at me, incredulous, "Do you want me to stay?" Yes. "No," I blurt out, "I have to go back." It isn't an excuse, and he knows it. But Ice nods once and walks away without saying another word. I quickly leave too. I don't want to memorize his place or anything. But I end up doing so. I memorize the path to his den from the camp. I memorize different routes too. And when I reach the camp, I pause outside. Why did I do that? I question myself, Why in the ''world would I figure out how to get to Ice's den?'' I shake myself and allow myself to enter. Aura is talking to Amber and Flare, who are on guard at the Dump. The Dump isn't actually part of the camp, but there's a tunnel near the Elders' Den that reaches the Dump. A bramble wall barricades the area to ensure that the prisoners don't escape. She doesn't turn around as I walk in and I notice Moon doesn't either. Who would? After what happend last night I'm surprised that I'm still in charge here. "Aura, do you want me to take a hunting patrol out?" Patie bounds up to the silver she-cat. Okay, apparently I'm not in charge anymore. "Yes please," Aura turns to her and nods. In that instant, her eyes dart upwards and meets my gaze. Her gaze is unfathomable, but I harden my eyes. She's in no position to force me out of my position, even if she's right. Aura lowers her gaze and continues to talk to Amber and Flare. When the second cat asks Aura for permission for something, I sigh and stalk into my den. I curl up, wanting to sleep so badly, even though I had just woken up in Ice's den not long ago. Pawsteps sound and Aura enters. I suppose it's her den too. "What do you want?" I snap, not in the mood to hear her lecture me about my choices. "It's time for Kayli's verdict." I raise my head. "Why don't you do it? You're apparently the ledaer here now anyways." I drop my head again, annoyed that Aura makes me feel out of place. She doesn't move. "This is your job, Sari." "So is approving of things!" Aura shakes her head. "You were gone for the night and the entire morning. I'm the second here, so they asked me. What do you expect us to do? Wait for you to never come home and starve?" I growl and stand. "Fine, you have a point," I grumble as I push roughly past her. All the cats are already gathered. "Amber, Flare, bring Kayli to the clearing." The two ginger she-cats hurry down the tunnel. I wait impatiently for their return. There's a yowling and Kayli is dragged into the clearing. I glare down at her and she stares malevolently back at me. "Kill me, Sari," she hisses, "or are you not brave enough?" "I'm brave enough," I raise my chin, "but I'm not nice enough to just let you go like that." Kayli bares her teeth, "You're a monster." The words hit me hard. I take an involuntary step back. I take a deep breath and ignore her. "Kayli has broken our most sacred rule: loving a tom. She is sentenced for five moons in the Dump, and then...she will be executed." Immediately there's chatter. "Executed?" I hear Dew call up, "Why is she being executed when others have been released?" Kayli shrieks. "She's afraid of me! She's afraid of all of you so she keeps you under her paw, crushing you slowly into the dirt. She is supressing you. She's going to execute me because she doesn't want me spreading the word of her cruelty. She's a monster." I can't stand it anymore. I leap down and slash my claws viciously across her cheek. She screams and stumbles backwards into Amber. "You filthy, arrogant scum!" I howl, "You'll pay. I will make your stay in the Dump unbearable. You just wait." Kayli only smiles mirthlessly. "See? You are a monster." "Take. Her. Away." I spit out. Amber and Flare hurry to do my bidding. I rake my gaze across the crowd. A few of them shrink away. "If any of you dare to defy me, we will have a problem," I snarl, "I am here to protect you and if you don't want it, you can leave right now." Nobody moves, probably because they're afraid of me. I won't let Kayli's words change their minds. "Let's hunt," I say, "We need more prey." Instantly cats rush away, not even bothering to find patrols. Aura leaps down gracefully next to me, and I realize when I had come down, I had let Aura up there on the Leader's Rock. "Was that necessary?" she asked quietly. "Of course!" I explode, "What are you going to say now? She didn't do anything wrong? It's all true?" I feel tears well in my eyes again, "I thought you were my best friend." I stomp away. "Best friends help each other," Aura replies, "I'm trying to help you." As if. I find myself outside again and without thinking, I head straight for the border. Ice will help me. I know he will. I don't care about the rules. I don't care if I'm a hypocrite because I threw Kayli into the Dump for loving. I just need some comfort. That will be my excuse. I storm into his den without asking. Ice yelps and stands in an attacking pose. I freeze. "What in the name of the stars are you doing here?" Ice narrows his eyes, "Come to kill me off because I helped you?" "What?" I frown, "Why would I do that?" Ice shakes his head. "Why did you barge into my den? I thought you hated me." "I..." I'm at a loss of words, "I'm not welcome back at camp right now. I thought...you could help me." "Persuade a group of she-cats who also hate my guts?" Ice laughs without mirth, "You're a funny one, Sari. If I can't convince you, how can I convince them?" "You'd be surprised by how many of them would love you," I mutter, "But that's not what I need help with." He takes in me for the first time. He sees my tear-stained face and my red, puffy eyes. "Make yourself comfortable," he waves his tail, "I'll go catch something for you to eat." I settle gratefully in his nest and I find myself sobbing again the moment Ice leaves. Perhaps I should just give the authority to Aura and live with Ice. But what if he doesn't even like me? I would have no where to go. He comes back and lays the prey in front of me. He doesn't touch me. He hasn't touched me. Well unless I count the time I was unconscious. I suddenly have a funny thought: What if he had wrapped leaves around me to prevent touching me? I snort without thinking. Ice raises an eyebrow. "What part of me grooming my fur is funny?" "Nothing," I choke out, "I was just thinking." This makes Ice smirk. I've come to love his smirk. It makes me feel like he's actually flirting with me. "Thinking about what, dear?" His eyes widen at his words. A few days ago Ice would have said that just to annoy me. But now? I don't know what's going on in his mind. I ignore it. "Just...things." Ice relaxes slightly. "Eat up, Sari, you'll need your strength." I'm surprised he remembers my name. "Thanks for being here for me," I whisper, "Really." Ice shrugs, "Well you know where I am if you ever need me. Now I think I might head out a bit. Do you want me to stay or something?" "Please," my voice drops down into a barely audible tone. The white tom's blue eyes unnerve me. He settles down in front of me, close enough that I could reach out and touch him. I instantly erase that thought. It's bad enough I'm here with him. "I know you don't love or anything," Ice says abruptly, "but if you ever did, what would you give that cat?" "A rose," I say, "I feel like that's the sweetest gift you can give them." Ice has a distant look in his eyes. "No, the sweetest gift you can give them is love. Your love." He gazes at me. There's some sort of pain in his eyes that makes my heart twinge. "Do you...love anyone?" Ice sighs. "I don't know if it qualifies as love yet..." "I'm sure whoever they are," I whisper, "They love you too." And I mean it. Whoever knows Ice and whoever he likes is very lucky. I'm jealous of her too. Ice is still staring at me. "I don't know," he murmurs, "but thank you anyways." "I'd like to be your friend," I blurt out, "you're a very kind tom. I never feel welcome anywhere else but when I'm with you..." Ice gives me a sad sort of smile. "I'd love to be friends," he admits, "you don't know it yet, but you have a very sincere heart." No, I'm a monster. My tail reaches out and links with his. We don't say anything more, afraid to break the silence. Ice is still holding my gaze. He's handsome. I think I like you, Ice. And overtime, I think I could love you too.